Barbie: Star Light Adventure
Barbie: Star Light Adventure is the 33rd CGI-animated Barbie movie that was released on DVD, Blu-ray and Digital Copy in 2016. The soundtrack was originally released on August 26th, 2016. Official Description "JOIN BARBIE ON AN OUT OF THIS WORLD ADVENTURE! Barbie is a cosmic princess who flies high on her hoverboard through a far-off universe with her adorable and devoted pet sidekick, Pupcorn. One day, everything changes when the twinkling stars start to dim and slow their dance in the sky. Barbie travels to a beautiful new planet to join a special rescue team on a mission to save the stars. Once there, she teams up with a group of talented new friends who work together to save the galaxy through exciting hoverboarding adventures. Barbie soon discovers that if she listens to her heart, and with the help of her friends, she might be the leader the whole universe has been waiting for! " Synopsis Barbie is a young woman that enjoys hoverboarding with her friend and pet Pupcorn. These relatively peaceful days are threatened when the stars begin to dim and threaten to go out entirely. In order to avoid this fate, Barbie travels to Capital Planet in the hopes of finding a way to save the stars from being extinguished. Plot The Narrator opens the movie with The Solar System and how the Galaxy will soon have no more Light and will be destroyed and all are worried as this prophecy might come true. A wise king named King Constanine, sends message for young people who can volunteer to help him stop the eternal night of the whole Universe. Not far away from the Kingdom in a high modern World of the Future Lives a young Teenage Girl Barbie with her Father and her Pet Popcorn in a beautiful jungle on a tree modern house, because it was Barbie's mother's wish that their daughter will be growing up in a beautiful place like Para-Den Her mother died when she was just a child and left a necklace of the lullaby that Barbie's mother use to sing when she was afraid. By the dinner time her father, received a message from the king and tells her daughter to go volunteer and encourages her. After dinner Barbie and Popcorn are watching the night sky and father joins her trying to cheer her up and also tells her that her mother always called her daughter Starlight and also not to go sleep late. The next morning it was time and Barbie says goodbye to her father and before he leaves and gives her a new Hover board. On her way to her new room she runs into the good looking Prince Leo. When she and popcorn are in the bedroom some tiny persons inform her where she is and how to get to the ball room for the event. In the evening she gets ready to be introduced as a volunteer by but she gets late and Artemis is already to introduce the others. Although Barbie wasn't allowed to run she had no other choice but to run as fast as she could to be there. As she arrives everybody was waiting for her to appear and she comes and bows to the king.In the ball room Barbie befriends some other members of the same team: Prince Leo,(known as he Fly-boy and only Boy of the team), Sheena Kareena and Sal-Lee and become quickly friends. when the music starts and the Party begins. All dance to the music but for Leo's encouragement she asks him to feel the beat thus changing the song in the process. The king is mad at her for changing the rules. She has aconversation with her father telling him she thinks tht the king hates her where he continues encouraging her. She goes for training and meets Sal lee. When the sun rises Barbie realizes that she oversleep by not hearing her alarm clock and again arrives late for the training on her first day. The first Part of the training tests defence reflexes and it stars Barbie vs Prince Leo. Barbie shows exceptional performnce and Leo is asked to sit out. The Next part of the test is reaching the destination nd completing the race. The next day, King Constantine sends Sheena and Kareena on one final test with Barbie, Sal-Lee and Leo. They travel to a planet in the more desolate reaches of the galaxy to search for a starlin. They find the last known location of the starlian and Sheena and Kareena suggest using Leo as bait. The team creates a song to lure the starlian into a trap. Barbie frees the starlian, thinking that the king wants to keep it in his zoo where it wouldn't be able to survive. The King dismissed Barbie out of the team and informs the team that they need the starlin because they need it to protect them from magnetic storms on their way to the centre of the galaxy. After Protesting and fearing that the King haven't mention it Sheena and Kareena try to persuade the king to change his mind, but he dismisses them for the evening. The whole team sits down on a couch when Leo starts playing a song to lighten the mood and the teamoffers her to Play something.She starts play the song that her mother always sung to her when she was afraid and she starts to sing it and her friends join her too (Shooting Star). Barbie asks the starlian to join them on their mission, and it accepts, so King Constantine reinstates Barbie in the team. On the central planet, Sheena and Kareena use their powers to take everyone down closer to the centre of the planet. They find the heart of the galaxy, and after the Stat-o-Tron fails, Barbie dances and uses her powers to reset the stars. The magnetic storms clear and Sheena, Kareena Barbie now named Princess Starlight and Prince Leo are Celebrating their Victory and Babie's father is there and is very proud of his daugther. Pupcorn has finally chance into a little kitty. The Movie closes with the everybody dancing and the King now not mad at Barbie tries to follow Barbie daning footstpeps and he finally got it and all lived very happely. (Let down your hair) Cast *Erica Lindbeck as Barbie *Robbie Daymond as Prince Leo *Kimberly Woods as Sal-Lee *Sarah Anne Williams as Sheena, Kareena, and the sprites *Michael Chandler as Barbie's Dad *Dwight Schultz as King Constantine *Ben Bledsoe as Artemis *Jonathan Lipow as the starlian *Lucien Dodge as Pupcorn *Laura Post as the narrator Songs *"This Feeling Is Everything" *"Shooting Star" *"Starlian Song" *"Boring Ball Remix" *"Shooting Star (Acoustic Reprise)" *"Let Your Hair Down" *"Firefly" Release Theatrical Release Barbie: Star Light Adventure was shown in selected movie theaters on July 30, 2016, at 10:00 by Fathom EventsFathom Events, Mattel and Women's Forum. Also, as part of the August Kidtoons Program at Showcase Cinema de Lux, the movie was shown in cinemas on August 20th & 21st at 10:30 am.Kidtoons DVD and Blu-ray The bonus features are: *"Firefly" Music Video *"Firefly" Lyric Video *"Shooting Star" Music Video *"Shooting Star" Lyric Video *Bloopers *''Barbie Dreamtopia'' "Wispy Forest" *''Barbie Dreamtopia'' "Rainbow Cove" *For a limited time, the Barbie Dreamtopia movie was included on DVD releases. Videos Barbie Star Light Adventure Teaser Trailer Barbie Barbie Star Light Adventure trailer Blast into a Space Fantasy with a Sneak Peek at Barbie Star Light Adventure Star Light Barbie Barbie™ Star Light Adventure Exclusive Fathom Event Star Light Adventure Barbie Trivia *In the film, Barbie plays her guitar both right-handed and left-handed. This could mean she is ambidextrous or it could simply be an animation error. Even if she can play left-handed, she would have to re-string her guitar to avoid playing backwards. *The ballroom scene at the welcome ceremony uses "Waltz of the Flowers" from the Nutcracker ballet. *This is the second Barbie film to not have any kind of antagonist or villain, though Barbie has a strained relationship with King Constantine. The first film was Barbie: A Perfect Christmas. *This movie has the same quote as Barbie Spy Squad & Barbie & Her Sisters in A Puppy Chase. *This is the only movie to not use voice actors from Vancouver. All of the voice talent in this movie hales from Los Angeles, California. *The final Song Let your Hair Down can be heard again in Barbie & Her Sisters in A Puppy Chase while the girls are driving in circles to search for their puppies Goofs *When Barbie bring back the stars to shine and dance again, her space outfit is seen transformed into a sparkly gown and her hair is in a high ponytail. But when her friends congrats her she was seen to wear her space outfit again and her hair is in a braid. This might be an animation error. *When Sal-Lee said "nice pink streak" to Barbie, she said "it's back." Though, it's unknown why her pink streak disappeared briefly. *Sal-Lee has magenta hair, but when her hair is loose it was seen as violet curly hair. Also Known As *Albanian - Barbie: Aventurë në Hapësirë *Castilian Spanish - Barbie: Aventura en el Espacio *Czech - Barbie ve Hvězdách *French - Barbie: Aventure dans les étoiles *German - Barbie in Das Sternenlicht-Abenteuer *Hungarian - Barbie: Csillagok között *Italian - Barbie: Avventura Stellare *Latin Spanish - Barbie en una Aventura Espacial *Polish - Barbie Gwiezdna Przygoda *Portuguese - Barbie: Aventura nas Estrelas *Romanian - Barbie in Aventura Spatiala *Russian - Барби: Космическое приключение *Swedish - Barbie: På äventyr i rymden *Tamil - Barbie: ஸ்டார் லைட் அட்வஞ்சர் *Hebrew - ברבי באור הכוכבים References Category:Barbie: Star Light Adventure Category:Movies Category:Arc Productions